Cancer is the second leading cause of human death next to coronary disease in the United States. Worldwide, millions of people die from cancer every year. In the United States alone, as reported by the American Cancer Society, cancer causes the death of well over a half-million people annually, with over 1.2 million new cases diagnosed per year. While deaths from heart disease have been declining significantly, those resulting from cancer generally are on the rise. Cancer is soon predicted to become the leading cause of death.
Cancer is an abnormal state in which uncontrolled proliferation of one or more cell populations interferes with normal biological functioning. The proliferative changes are usually accompanied by other changes in cellular properties, including reversion to a less differentiated, more developmentally primitive state. The in vitro correlate of cancer is called cellular transformation. Transformed cells generally display several or all of the following properties: spherical morphology, expression of fetal antigens, growth-factor independence, lack of contact inhibition, anchorage-independence, and growth to high density.
Immunotherapy involves evoking an immune response against cancer cells based on their production of target antigens. Immunotherapy based on cell-mediated immune responses involves generating a cell-mediated response to cells that produce particular antigenic determinants, while immunotherapy based on humoral immune responses involves generating specific antibodies to cells that produce particular antigenic determinants.
Immunotherapies for preventing, ameliorating and/or treating cancer and tumors by means of using whole cell vaccines have the advantage of being multivalent with respect to tumor-antigens. However whole cell vaccines are usually only weakly immunogenic. Thus, a need remains for methods to increase the immunogenicity of this type of cancer vaccine.